It is very old to equip hoses, typically garden hoses and hoses for household appliances and the like, with threaded connectors. Facing a continuing demand for economy and mass production, the hose connector industry has simplified threaded connectors and adopted advanced metal forming techniques. Thus, it has become common to make threaded hose connectors of thin metal, with the hose end clamped between a hollow inner stem, from which the threaded element projects axially, and a separate outer sleeve, as seen in
U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,666, Nelson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,837, Butler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,753, Kasidas. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,355, Scholtes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,088, Scholtes
It has also been proposed, in heavier connectors, to make the outer sleeve integral with the threaded element, as seen in
Despite much success in the trade, there has been a continuing demand for simplification, functional improvement, and lower cost.